When You Can't Sleep At Night
by heidipoo
Summary: Ever since the miscarriage, Kaitlyn's been blaming herself for everything. Can Sheamus show her that it's not her fault? Or will this tragedy tear the couple apart?


**Author's Note: And here I am, writing another Kaitmus oneshot. This song is absolutely beautiful, I cry every time I listen to it. I just, you should listen to it for extra feels. I'm not joking, you'll cry. Okay, the song is When You Can't Sleep At Night by Of Mice & Men. It's great. Without further ado, I give you: When You Can't Sleep At Night. Enjoy.**

* * *

Sheamus awoke in the middle of the night only to find the other half of the bed empty. He sighed, was this really happening to him again? Was she really doing this again? With another sigh, he sat up in bed and got up, then made his way down the hallway in his Florida home to the bathroom. The light was on, which meant that his assumptions were correct. Kaitlyn was in the bathroom.

_Here in this world I'm awaked with mistakes..._  
_But it's love that keeps fueling me, f__ueling me._

"Kaitie, are ya okay?" Sheamus asked as he knocked on the door. She'd been doing this for about two weeks now. Ever since... Well, ever since the miscarriage.

"I'm fine..." Kaitlyn answered, her voice a little strained. You could tell she'd been crying. She always cried when she went in there. That was what killed Sheamus. She wouldn't let him comfort her, she wouldn't let him be there for her. That was what married couples were supposed to do.

"Can I come in?" He asked as he leaned up against the door.

_Pretty little lady with your swollen eyes._  
_Would you show them to me?  
I know I'm not that perfect, b__ut you stay awhile._  
_Baby, then you will see._

"No..." She answered with a sniffle. He sighed. God, he hated himself right now. He knew she blamed herself for not being able to carry a baby, and he didn't want her to do that. He knew she felt worthless for not being able to give him a child. They could adopt, but she protested, and claimed that it wasn't the same.

"Will you at least come back to bed? So I can hold ya?" Sheamus asked as his emerald eyes started to well up with salty tears. Sure, he did want a baby as much as she did. The miscarriage hurt him too, but he had to be strong for her. One could say that the two were feeling the same right now.

_Miles away I can still feel you, l__ay your head down on my embrace, m__y embrace..._  
_Far away..._

Their heads were filled with the vision of having a bouncing baby boy; a son to carry on Sheamus' legacy. Kaitlyn gushed at the fact of getting a pregnant belly. They bought clothes, toys. Sheamus bought books. Kaitlyn bought maternity clothes. They picked out names. They were so enticed with having a future with this baby, and the one ultrasound ripped everything away from them.

The chance of Kaitlyn being able to conceive was slim to none.

She wanted a baby more than anything in this world, and that fact right there just broke their hearts. Ever since then, Kaitlyn had woken up in the middle of the night, with a nightmare, and came to the bathroom to cry. Sheamus would follow her, and try to coax her back to bed. Sometimes, he would fail, and the next morning he'd find her asleep in the bathtub.

He didn't know how to fix this.

He didn't know if he could fix this.

"Okay..." Kaitlyn mumbled and opened the door slowly. The Irishman's heart was ripping as she walked out. She wouldn't look him in the eye at all. He knew she was blaming herself.

_Pretty little lady with your swollen eyes._  
_Would you show them to me?_  
_I know I'm not that perfect, b__ut you stay awhile._  
_Baby, then you will see._

Sheamus followed her down the hall and back to the bedroom. He watched her crawl into bed, and he got in beside her. They didn't say a word as she laid her head on his bare chest and he wrapped his arms around her. The ginger just couldn't bear this. He had never heard her sob like this before. This was numbing his mind and soon he began to cry too.

He could feel her tears on his bare chest, soaking into him and they hurt. He felt them all the way in his heart. All he did was run his hand through her two toned hair and tried to calm her. It was apparent that it wasn't working. He didn't know what to do.

"I love you." Sheamus whispered.

_Don't give up, baby._  
_I know that its shaky._  
_Just let love consume us._  
_Consume us..._

"I'm sorry." Kaitlyn replied.

"Don't be." Sheamus told her as he kissed the top of her head. "Don't blame yourself, lass. It's not your fault." He tried to convince.

"I can't give you what you want." She whispered. "You must hate me for it. I know you do." She hiccupped as she sat up to look at him. Her hazel were bloodshot, and it killed Sheamus to look at them. It killed him to know that she was in this much pain.

"I could never hate you, love." He answered. "This is just a test. A test so we know that we can get through anything." Sheamus said as another tear slid down his cheek. Kaitlyn wiped it away quickly, she had never seen him cry before. Not about anything. "I know this hurts now, but time heals everything. I promise, lass... I promise." He continued, and he had no idea what came over him, but he couldn't stop crying as he buried his head in his hands.

_Here in this world I'm awaked with mistakes._  
_But it's love that keeps fueling me._  
_Fueling me to love you..._

"Why are you crying?" Kaitlyn asked. "I'm sorry." She said as she hugged him close to her. He sat up.

"I'm crying because it kills me to see ya this way." Sheamus explained as he wiped his own tears away. "Don't blame yourself. Please Kaitie." He begged.

"Okay..."

"We will get through this." He told her. "Don't give up."

_Miles away I can still feel you, l__ay your head down on my embrace._  
_Be not afraid to love me._

"I love you." Kaitlyn said as she hugged Sheamus again.

"I love you too." Sheamus replied.

_Pretty little lady with your swollen eyes._  
_Would you show them to me?_  
_I know I'm not that perfect, b__ut you stay awhile._  
_Baby, then you will see._

* * *

**Author's Note: Uhhh. This turned out great! Be sure to leave a review!**


End file.
